


Nighttime Wanders/Terrors

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Black Rose Witch, Blood and Injury, Dominance, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sadisticshipping, Short One Shot, Team Satisfaction | The Enforcers (Yu-Gi-Oh), Tentacles, Vines, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: And when you encounter a mysterious duelist on your walk, it was nothing Team Satisfaction's leader couldn't handle, right?
Relationships: Izayoi Aki/Kiryuu Kyousuke
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipfest's Mini-Event Works





	Nighttime Wanders/Terrors

“You never _do_ anything! All you do is complain! Why don’t you just go and move us all over to the city on your own huh?!”

“I would, but that bunch of brats you’re taking care of are a pain to carry around!”

“ _What_ did you say?!”

“Guys…”

 _Guys._ What time did he hear this very same repeated conversation today? Yeah protecting Satellite from duel gangs was _honorable,_ but the consequences of that always seemed to be, well…

This.

“Let me at him! He’ll eat those words!!”

“Calm down— Jack, apologize-“

“You can forget it Yusei, he deserved every bit of that truth. I’m sick of hearing him pin the blame on everything I do!”

Oh, _he_ was sick of that. And everyone else enjoyed it, right?

Wasn’t that just _cute_ from Jack’s side.

“And _I_ am sick of you two bickering all the time! Solve your own damn problems elsewhere! Yusei and I don’t have to suffer your bullshit every single night!”

Finally reaching his patience, their leader bursted out, and the rest of the three went silent in the moment of a door slamming,

But, well, _moment._

_“See! Now look what you did!”_

_“Me?? This is your fault!”_

_“Calm down—”_

And far too many of those variations, _repetitions,_ for Kiryu to care. The faster he stormed further away from that, the less opportunities of new ones would linger.

“Don’t those idiots _ever_ shut up…?!” 

Maybe they would, later, one day, _when they were dead,_ but he wasn’t about to sit throughout that eternity of torment and have that single moment of peace and quiet. At least when they fought off other gangs, they monologued at _them_ and not between each other.

That one was at least bearable.

As was this one. The one of simply leaving them to themselves — or _Yusei —_ to deal with. There was a bit of regret for the man left with such a task, but not quite enough to be willing and endure it on his own either. If he did end up staying, things would more than likely take a turn for the worse. Yusei was the calm one, the one who somehow _learned_ to deal with them throughout all of their growing up. Which, understandable, but—

But, _where was he?_

“Where… How far did I walk?”

The male murmured to himself, watching his surroundings, buildings, _streets,_ and not recognizing a single one of those. Dim lights, a cold wind, nightfall darker than the color itself. The whole ambience of the little area had a heavy and eerie air. 

He couldn’t pinpoint it _why,_ but it was there. It was _definitely_ there.

Present, hidden, and ready to devour him.

“…Don’t try these _hiding_ games with me!”

_Who?_

Was anyone even there, or was he simply shouting into empty air?

Nothing but the illuminating street lights from the city responded; flickering. So far off in the distance, in such a lonesome, large, and open area – as if it really was as innocent as it _teased._ No, there _had_ to be something in it. Someone, anyone, _anything—_

Its foul stench reigned too strong for it to be so _innocent._ A likely trap from a gang, aiming to take down Team Satisfaction’s leader, or the security spying on him from the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to drag him to the Facility, or—

“…Fool,”

A low murmur, a word blown away by the wind, and only the figure whom spoken it heard. But it did alert the male to turn over in the direction of it, and notice just what was the cause of that dreadful aura of this place.

“Who are you?!”

“…”

A mystery duelist, it seemed.

“Talkative one, eh?! Let me guess, a lone wolf trying to overtake the Satellite for himself!”

Still, now that the source of the threat was _seen,_ it became a bit more bearable to endure the danger. Now that it was _clear_ what that overpowering presence _was._ A cloaked figure, not much revealed but the black overcoat and a white mask; its eye design – the hollowness peering at his soul through the pink hair strands.

And one that did nothing but stood. Motionless, unmoving, gaze locked through that corrupt veil to shred his core. But he’s had experience in that one. Didn’t every gang aim to do just that? Pull the fear out, intimidate, and use that to their advantage. A simple tactic.

…Though the air around _this one_ still seemed to be haunting him, but…

They would solve this how it was always solved;

“Then let’s duel!”

And two duel disks were taken out. A pink one – from what he could see in the dark. Small detail to notice and remember echoed in the back of his mind.

“I’ll go first! I summon Gene-Warped Werewolf, set two cards, and end my turn!”

Two traps, enough to be confident about whatever the other did. Any _trick_ and unexpected tactics were looming around the corner, so, _so_ obviously, but he was ready. He _was_ ready. He _had_ the cards set. Had a good hand, had a quick-effect _in_ hand, every counter calculated, _nothing_ could wipe it all out—

But then, just _why_ was that fear and anxiety, growing ever so stronger?

It ate him away, it felt so hard, dragging him down with it, heartbeat rising;

Even when the mystery duelist only drawn a card. A gentle movement, fingers picking it up, and a sharp extension of the hand to the side – it revealed _more_ of that appearance. Black arm-warmers. The male swallowed his saliva, sweat trailing down the cheek, unease settling in his insides facing this opponent.

_Ba-thump_

Even when those white eyes only watched.

_Ba-thump_

“Well?? Gonna make a move?!”

_Ba-thump_

With shining bright golden eyes, something in the background of the dark alleyway stirred.

“W-what-“

Behind the duelist, a large – _huge_ shadow

It stirred.

_It growled._

“How… What monster is that! When did you summon it?!”

But the hand only turned, exposing the drawn card;

It was a spell. It wasn't a monster. _**It wasn't a monster.**_

“Hey?! Answer me!”

Not only regarding that, but more and more questions just kept piling up, panic of the unknown was reaching the maximum. And just when it was about to take a turn for the worse, the said duelist already did that. By pointing the hand up front – _at him._

“Attack,”

Voice too silent, but the command of it, the _command_ wasn’t aimed to be heard. The hand was enough of a signal to that. To, hurt, to—

To inflict pain.

The monster in the darkness roared again, and this time, it sprouted up on its two feet, large claws shown, a shot of petals – wings, presumably, expanding, and the lizard head; its two yellow eyes bearing no sanity, monstrous howls, sharp teeth—

A bloodlusting dragon. It looked far too real.

_Growled far too real._

The more he pondered, the closer it neared.

“H-hey! You can’t attack just like that! How did you summon it?!”

But it seemed as if the questions were futile to ask. Frustration built up inside the male, fists clenched, teeth gritting – eyeing the monster from above, trying to decipher just what exactly happened in the turn of its summoning.

Maybe a special effect, and this was the battle phase, maybe—

The pink duel disk closed. His own monster disappearing of its hologram.

And the dragon;

It stayed.

“Wh-!”

And that anxious feeling was finally shown the reason of too, as the beast unleashed a vine towards him, grabbing him with so much as no effort even if he had senses to run. The very _real_ thorns dug into his leg from the stem, picking him up upside-down, tossing him in swing in the air, fear making its way out.

“-W-what—is this-!”

In between the grabbing and pain, the sudden shock of being _actually_ attacked by a non-holographic duel monster, voice forgot to scream properly, shouting out nonsense, wiggling, _trying_ to grab something-somewhere, any sort of ledge to hold onto. But none of it was succeeded, and among it all, golden eyes saw that masked duelist approaching too.

When the figure was up close, he was thrown around again, and with enough force to have the air knocked out of him, pinned against the wall of the alleyway - vines holding a stern grip around his wrist, forced to each side of his head. Kiryu coughed, choked on the blow, and slowly, one eye after the other, they opened. Voice low, body trying to catch up.

“…You… You’re not the usual in these gang parts, are you…?”

Maybe this time that masked man would speak too. Though to answer that question, he didn’t speak – but rather, lowered the mask down enough, revealing the smirking lips.

“But I am,”

And the voice.

“Y-you’re a woman-!”

Even more surprise than the last, but _she_ only relished in that.

“I’m sure you’ve seen me around here. Monster in the woods...”

As she said, the large dragon huffed once more. Its sinister head and crazed eyes lowering, the tip of the black snout mere inches away. And it stared him down, its breath and silent growl so loud, so close;

The pink colors. The insane draconic rage. The thorns;

The real damage.

“!!”

_‘Yeah man, there’s been rumors about some insane duelist beating gangs and inflicting real damage on them. Nobody’s seen who it is yet, but that dragon… It’s evil I tell ya. Be careful 'round these parts. He might just get to like the_ _Satellite a little too much, and let's hope that don't happen, eh?'_

“The Witch… It's… It’s you! You’re the Black Rose Witch, aren’t you?!”

“…Heheh,”

Not much of a vocal answer, but the widening smile before the white mask adjusted was all answer Kiryu needed.

And all the ones he would be permitted.

_“—mmff!!”_

A vine cruelly came over his mouth, its sharp prickles digging into the sensitive skin on the face, and their pinpoint of origin didn’t even flinch. The large beast stared into his soul as back – just as _she_ did.

“Just another fool to run around in the open world, free from hatred…”

Her voice cooed with dripping _joy._ Joy and laughter and pain and—

Even with the face concealed, every body language, each mild movement;

Everything spoke on its own. Of her _true_ nature.

“Allow me to be the first to introduce you to it!”

And _allow_ he shall, yellow eyes widening as the shot of thorn whips extended back, launching with violence right back at him, at his _body,_ ready to rip him apart.

Nothing else could suffice for the eyes of that monster.

That, and her little pet as well.

“ _—kh-hh-!_ ”

Spit. _Blood._

All from the blow.

The attack slamming him further into the wall, force of it aimed at his abdomen, and it knocked air and fluid out of the male in an instant.

“… _fh_ … fuck… God…”

Kiryu barely found his voice back, murmuring out anything and everything that came out – to just make sure it still _was_ there, and _functioning._

“Careful where you _spit_ that…” Somewhere in the background, between the ringing, and despite his own choices, he _did_ hear that. And didn’t even need to look up to see a hand brushing the blood off her dress.

“…Might wanna watch out, can’t guarantee I won’t spit in your face next time…!” Voice low, breathing heavy, but pride reigned harder than all of us. “Witch!”

_Witch._

The one that terrorized the Daimon Area of the City, going as far as coming to the Satellite.

Every footstep guided by rage of hurt.

“…Tsk!”

The small sound was enough to tell Kiryu he definitely hit a spot with words, but with that did the dragon sharpen its hold over him, forcing him straighten his back against the wall, chest heaving faster now.

“… Suffer!”

Blood dripping down, he prepared for another assault;

But this one didn’t aim at his face.

Not even his stomach.

This one groped and tore everything at his hips – deck included. And he _thought_ that be the aim, face angering in the process of seeing the cards rip, but _then;_

_Then the vine pushed against his crotch,_ and eyes darted down, mind panicking, heartbeat racing.

“What are you doing?!” 

And she laughed. The mouthless mask’s grin _widening_ underneath.

 _He_ knew.

_**She** knew. _

“Surely you know,”

 _Of course_ he did. It was obvious, and he wasn’t dense – despite the arrogance and diving into things. A low sound, tongue clicking, and the male squirmed – wiggling how he knew and could, but it had little to no effect as the prickly vines tore open his clothes the more he moved. Still – To Kiryu, it was better than sitting still and doing nothing.

“Hnn,”

Among the beast’s growling and his own noises, she sang at his misfortune. And the body that struggled to fasten its own demise – she helped. By pressing the creeping plant more, round and around, dancing, _tapping,_ circling around his dick, rubbing the thighs, _groping_ them. All of it so, _so_ teasingly.

And the fact that she trained her _dragon_ to do that;

Truly a witch of a kind.

“You’re low scum to be doing this to the duelists of Satellite,”

The _tap_ hardened. Squished his shaft in to himself, and Kiryu ever-so lightly groaned.

“Don’t worry…” That voice almost seemed, hurt, trailing off, being reminded at the memories. “Those in the city, I… “None got away. “I make them suffer too,”

For the seemingly vulnerable moments, the pressure on his groin stopped, but that would be used to the advantage. He wasn’t the one to stop and take pity of grief and justify _rape._

“Yeah, witches don’t choose, do they,”

The male huffed out, averting his head to the side, trying to face away from the dragon’s breath directed at his face.

Witch. _Witch._ ** _Witch_**

_WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH_

That’s why she created that persona, right? To endure;

The Black Rose Witch.

“ _Ah_ , fuck-!” The slip of the movement tore the remainder of his clothes, and the male yelped at the cuts from the sharp thorns, now revealed to be bare waist down. “…Like that, don’t you?!”

In some attempt to fight back, voice spat out, yellow eyes darting over to meet the intruder holding him captive, pinned against the wall. She remained quiet to the taunt this time, motionless, only staring, as if the dragon knew her very thoughts, and played her puppet.

It was the silence that kept the tension, and it was the empty sockets for eyes that watched him hang there.

Unable to move, wrists and ankles chained in place;

Dick - hard.

As much as he _hated_ that, and hated even more that she, now, _knew_. Hated the _most_ that his body responded to a _dragon’s_ sick grinding. Yet she said nothing, and the quiet regarding it was appreciated; as there was no doubt she didn’t see it by now.

And just when he began to wonder when would something actually _happen,_ she answered the thought; one of the thorns trailing at his abdomen, delicately brushing over the abs – their prickles continuously damaging little aches – sliding underneath the red shirt.

Kiryu winced, face trying to endure the gentle abuse of them, glancing down to see where _exactly_ were they aiming – but that would be judged by the feel; because a sprawl of _other_ vines was seen going towards something far more sensitive, far more delicate to the touch.

Far too expected.

And _far_ more _painful._

_“…aah-ah-kh,”_

Voice gasped, body shivering from the mixed sensations, and the male tried grounding his throat not to seem more _pathetic_ than this already was. Though no matter the effort, the tentacles on his dick _hurt_ and the _stroking_ of them was making it all the worse.

“…I’m sure it’s pleasant,” She was sure, because it _was._ “Because you’re like me, aren’t you,”

Yellow eyes reopened from their squinting, daring to glare at his captor at that _lie._

“…Like… _you?_ Don’t make me _-hhkh—_ laugh!”

They _beat up duel gangs,_ not _raped_ them.

“Am I wrong? You’re reacting to my Black Rose Dragon by pain,”

He was, _he was_ and fuck every bit of his dignity for that. It was the tense pressure over his pants was what triggered it; _they weren’t even this far._

“Shut the fuck up, you sick _freak!”_

That seemed to spark up _more_ of the twisted nature, and the beast tightened around him, the long undershirt whip going fully through, curling around his neck and forcing his chin up.

Making it difficult to speak, to gasp and _choke._

_“Me?”_ Almost offended, but he knew better from that tone. “Why, I think you can _join_ me in being a sadistic _'freak’!”_

All of the whips wriggled now, and from what he could _feel,_ more of them joined in, trailing around, touching, pulling, anything and everything they could, and Kyosuke Kiryu never felt his body more violated than now.

Even that cursed one that was doing that sinister _rubbing_ sped up, and despite everything, the male heard himself groan. Each time they moved up, dragging that sharpness with it, and each time his heart rate _spiked_ whether or not they would go further down.

But they didn’t – for now, and he didn’t want to consider the ‘ _what if they did’._

_“…hn, heh…”_

_Now_ he felt it. What his body wants, what _she said._

“Do it then, take what you came here for,” Certainly wasn’t his deck. “Get me to come,”

And he _certainly_ wouldn’t be _tortured_ by some _monster._ Because that’s all she wanted, and the faster he got it over with—

“Do you really think it will be so easy?"

As if she read his thoughts.

_Could she?_

Was that something the Black Rose was capable of? She could summon monsters into reality, so—

_“-ahh!”_

A sudden throb interrupted his thoughts, making even the muffled throat scream out, and with heavy effort did yellow eyes dare look down. Finding a slash too deep, blood gushing down from the abdomen, a fine line curved from the whipping. But he didn’t even have a moment to take in the shock, feeling another of the dragon’s tentacles creeping up where he dreaded most;

“Get it out of there-!!”

Sliding underneath the remains of the pants, and teasingly – _thankfully,_ stop at his ass.

Now he had a moment to breathe, and somehow, that’s what made it worse.

Because _now_ he could stare into her, and hear that soft giggling underneath the white.

“No, I don’t think I will,” A rather _normal_ reply for what she was doing, but the other just felt his flight or fight mode at the verge of kicking in. If it didn’t _hurt_ so much to struggle, he would’ve wobbled his way out of the grasp by sheer willpower. _“That_ felt good, didn’t it?”

Good? No.

Intoxicating with the _delight_ over pain?

_Maybe._

“You’re close, aren’t you,” She pointed out, showed the _obvious,_ read him like an open – and well, naked – book. “And I’m not even doing anything,”

Another of those hidden _laughs._ She was the maestro of it, _her_ will was _commanding_ that monstrous dragon follow all of it.

“Just get it over with,”

Voice tried again, to sound _intimidating,_ to make her grow _bored_ of this session and let him _crawl back_ to Yusei and the others.

And for a moment, eyes widened as she was seen to be doing just that.

From underneath the cloak, Kiryu saw that same hand with a black arm warmer reveal itself, and she neared close enough to take his dick in her hand; the vine over at it settling further down around his shaft, so she could have better access.

And then it all just – stopped.

He didn’t dare speak anymore. Didn’t dare even breathe too loudly lest all of those small splints massacred his insides.

But they would do that whether he wanted or not.

“—Nono, no, don’t!!”

It neared, it _neared_ his entrance and he couldn’t even swallow down his fear from the intense hold. All instinct simply _begging_ it to _not_ go further, deeper.

But his captor laughed – _that’s all she ever did._

And stroked.

Slowly, carefully, like a true woman’s touch, her hand moved. Not rough as the beast’s means, or unpleasant as it was some ill-intent;

No, she stroked him to release.

And his hips obliged – as far as he was let, as far as he _could_ further his ass away from the sharp tentacle and wiggle it off, it glued itself on his body. Caressing his buttcheeks, _petting_ them, gently rubbing _around_ his hole, sometimes tickling his thighs with the gropes and going back.

Sometimes getting a little too close to spread him, and when he thought they would forcefully shove themselves to rip him apart;

They never did.

Only ever reminded that they _could._

And that _her_ will was the one that decided. It didn’t matter if he was ‘good’ or ‘bad’, her triggers seemed as random as all hell loose.

Her “trigger” may as well be _triggering_ him because the precum was already there and—

“ _…ah, hah_ , fuck…”

No more embarrassment and shame to hide, he couldn’t control his fear – and even less so his _voice._ Some of the soft sounds escaped, all the touches no longer being unpleasant, and the small aches too adapted – too _enjoyable_ in the mix. And she heard them too; as if it wasn’t signaled _enough_ she was doing a good job, the little murmurs, the heaving breaths – they all fulfilled that now.

Kiryu even looked up, those golden eyes hazy, half-lidded, confused in their origin of pleasure – pain, whatever she initiated. They looked _begging._

To just send him over, get it done, give him that final, final shot of ecstasy and—

“— _AH-AAaah!_ A-are you insane?! Fffuh… _huff_ …”

_Breathe,_ his mind repeated over and over.

 _Beg,_ his itching, _starving_ need whispered.

Beg for that _hand_ that gripped his dick hard enough to stop his orgasm in the process and _laugh._

_Always, always laughing._

“ _Am I?”_

Could have _injured_ him if he was to jump from the amount of strength used in that single motion. And he would point that out, as if the safe word was crossed and they were only doing some new _foreplay;_

But this very much wasn’t that, now was it?

“God! What do you even gain out of this…?!”

The male spat out, frustration too evident, body too yearning; shivers all around and trembles showing the desperation. Yet she still kept her hand strong, and gave out no answer this time.

Or rather, it did come.

In a form of that very same forgotten vine poking itself at his entrance again, going dangerously further than all of its previous movements and testing the limit of the thin _tip_ entering. Breath hitched at the feeling, thoughts and emotions going frozen – and all of it left being panic.

Complaints were sent, but at this point, his captor already muted them – _and him,_ one of the whips covering his mouth, and proceeded with her malicious intent.

_“mmffhkh!”_

Desperate, but ignored.

And it only ever grew worse as the whip so, _so_ slowly thrusted to poke the beginning, never forcing, never going deeper, just enough to _taunt_ and _tease_ his crying release. Yet again, it felt good, and at the same time, Kiryu didn't know anymore if he should be _thankful_ it _stayed_ there, or be upset _it didn't go further._

She _knew_ those groping, those _nice_ plays were doing it. _Knew_ he couldn’t do anything at her mercy, not even beg.

Knew he couldn’t come as long as her hand remained still, and that tentacle, too, stroked again.

Knew the limits of how far this could before it took a turn for the worse.

_Commanded_ that vine around his neck keep his chin up, forcing those eyes look stare at the blackness of the night.

Authorized that large dragon do those little penetrating bits. Somehow, someway.

 _Ruled_ the will of his release;

And lastly,

 _Saw_ the tears fall from the golden eyes, broken face, and whimpering mouth.

“Pain,”

That’s what she gained. Her own, and _other’s._

_“-nffngfh!”_

A muffled cry escaped as the hand lowered its pressure, and the male finally granted his satisfaction within those bits of thrusts. Body too abused, too bruised, and rid of all of its self control, Kiryu lost every senseless thought in the moment for that long-needed fulfillment wash over him, and let himself fall loose.

Just as the dragon’s own invadence retreated.

With the sudden release, knees bucked down to the ground, and every denied part of his body grasped for air, for some way to recover.

“You and I are the same, I can feel it,” She murmured again. A voice in the background by now. Yet he _still_ couldn’t mute it. It was too strong, too controlling to be _carved_ into his memory of remembrance. “You are of the one who enjoys the suffering of others too,” 

And how he wished it’d stop.

“… Just shut up,” So few words, and somehow, she still spoke too much. “Unless you plan on killing me now, go find someone else to let your damn anger issues out...”

But she didn’t seem the type. Killing would be far too;

Unfun.

For her standards.

If anything, Kiryu guessed she would _let him live_ so she could torture him again.

Which was, all in all, not a better option.

“…”

Come again with the silence between the two, and the sound replied with her beast withdrawing – _disappearing,_ just as she walked away. Heels now echoing in the quiet of the night.

Back into the darkness. From where the _witch_ came from.

And he was alone again.

“God… Fuck, fuck!”

The wound. Blood dripped, hand clutched.

“Fucking idiot!”

Face tensed. Voice winced.

“What was _I thinking?!"_

Kiryu swallowed every reminder, every thought.

Maybe listening to Jack and Crow’s arguing wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> or maybe kiryu did enjoy all of this and he's looking forward to her second visit 
> 
> hehehehehe


End file.
